


My Alpha?

by misty_chaos



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Youtubers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bottom Craig, Cute, Fluff, Knotting, Love, M/M, Romance, Smut, Struggle, Top Tyler, delta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misty_chaos/pseuds/misty_chaos
Summary: Tyler shows Craig just how valuable being a Delta is.





	

Craig Thompson has never enjoyed being a Delta. Sure, Deltas are rare and aren't as submissive as Omegas but that's about it. He has almost no real strong scent. Deltas are not high enough to claim Omegas like Betas and Alphas can, although he doesn't really care about that.

What bothers him is that he's in-between. Not quite an Omega but certainly not a Beta. He can't be bred, yet can't claim an Omega and no one wants to claim a Delta. Just someone that doesn't quite meet standards.

There's only one person that he wants to claim, but it's clearly impossible. Tyler or Wildcat, has always intrigued Craig. The only Alpha that he ever wants to be dominated by, and the only Alpha he has eyes for. It will never happen though, because Tyler likes Omegas, like every Alpha should so he can't compete with that.  
\--------------  
During the convention all Craig could think about was how much he wanted a reality with him and Tyler that was more romantic than friendship. He was deep in his thoughts, but he could still feel someone's stare yet when he finally tried to find its source, no one was looking. It must be his imagination anyway.  
\-------------  
He was quiet during supper as well, stuck in his thoughts and zoning out. He finally paid proper attention when everyone rose to leave for their respective rooms.  
\-------------  
He didn't even have the energy to take off his day clothes; just flopped on his bed like a dead fish. He can smell his faint scent on the covers–a hint of caramel and spice. Craig groans before deciding a shower is in order, otherwise he will probably get complaints from his friends the next day about being smelly, and not in a good way. Maybe the water will help clear his head.

Even in the shower his thoughts still travel around in a constant loop, but at this point he's given up.

The room is steaming up from his shower when he opens the door to get his pyjamas from his bed. A knock on his door ends up cutting that task short though. Disregarding the peephole he swings open the door, still dripping wet with a towel around his waist. He wasn't expecting the person at the door to be Tyler, which is a mistake on his part.  
\------------  
There is a reason why Tyler wasn't so hurt when he found out Kelly had cheated–in fact he was happy that she had. It gave him an excuse to break it off with her. He had always wondered why he didn't feel like marking her and now he knows why.

It will always be that Delta for him. The glasses, curly hair, that slightly buff physique along with the short but not really short height. It is Tyler's kind of height (6 foot dead), considering Tyler is a giant compared to everyone else. Craig will always catch his attention the most, and Tyler's alright with that.

That's why he is approaching Craig's room, he wants to know why Mini Ladd has been so off today compared to how he usually is.  
\---------------  
He feels his stomach twist with nerves as he knocks on the door. Shuffling can be heard on the other side before the door swings open revealing Mini. He's only wearing a towel around his waist while still being wet from a recent shower; drops of water gliding from his hair down his body, disappearing under the loose fabric. His scent is more prominent than it usually is, the caramel and spice mixed with hotel shampoo and conditioner. It makes Tyler's mouth water.

"Tyler?" He questions, visibly startled to have Wildcat at his door. Tyler is trying to stop a growl from making its way through his throat, for the sight before him is extremely tempting.  
"Can I come in." He asks but it's more of a statement because he's already pushing Craig back into the room with him before closing the door and locking it.

"Hey don't just invite yourself in!" Craig pouts, but is wary of Tyler's behaviour. He's acting weirder than usual. Even so, his scent of dark chocolate and orange is welcoming to him.  
"Why have you been acting so out of it today?" Tyler asks Craig without looking at him. Craig frowns at this, but ignores it.  
"Just been thinking lately."  
"About what?" He pries, but Craig can't tell his best friend he's in love with him!  
"Nothing that concerns you, and why are you talking to me but facing the opposite direction?" Mini irritably asks, and it seems like something snaps in Tyler.

Tyler turns around to lock his icy blue eyes with Craig's hazel ones, and that was it for him. He needed this Delta. He needed him to submit fully, and he wasn't leaving this room until he's marked what's his.

He presses the palms of his hands into Craig's toned chest, slowly pushing him back until his legs catch the bed and he's laying under him.  
"Much better." Tyler purrs, and Mini's eyes are wide with shock. Adorable. Tyler thinks to himself.

"T-Tyler?" Craig is stuttering. What in the world has gotten into Wildcat? It's almost like he's jumping Craig.  
"Listen, because I'm only gonna say this once before I can't stop myself." Tyler begins, and Craig is worriedly nodding his head.

"I love you. I always have and I always will. At first I thought Kelly was the one, but she actually made me realize just how much I want you." Tyler goes to press a kiss on Mini's lips but is halted by a hand.  
"I'm a Delta, a useless wolf that won't completely submit and can't offer you children. I love you too but trust me, you don't want me." Craig confesses with a slight blush on his face, and all Tyler gets out of that statement is 'I love you too'.

"I don't care of you're a Delta. If you don't fully submit who cares? I like the challenge. If we want kids we adopt." He snatches Craig's soft hand away from his face before pressing his lips sweetly on the other's. It's passionate, and reassuring.

When he pulls back, Craig has salty tears that make his hazels gleam like jewels. Tyler goes to swipe a falling tear with his thumb before licking it.  
"Why are you crying?" He asks worriedly. Did he scare him? Did Mini actually not want this? He hoped not because there was no way he was letting the younger male go unless he really didn't like Tyler.

"I'm h-happy. Y-you actually w-want me." He hiccups and Tyler lets out a sad sigh.  
"Of course I want you. I love you. You're funny, kind, intelligent, and a bit of a delinquent. You aren't perfect but fuck, nobody is. You doubt that being a Delta is special, yet they're rare. Your smell like caramel and spice, and it seems to be super strong right now." Streams of tears run down Mini's face. He'd never considered that Tyler would ever like him back.

"And now, because I love you and all you're wearing is a towel which is really turning me on, I'm gonna make love to you." He says and the eyes of the man beneath him widen like saucers. Before he can protest, Tyler is dipping down and running his tongue along his left nipple. Mini sucks in a breath as the pink bud immediately hardens. Tyler smirks against his peck before going to the other bud and nipping it.

"T-Tyler, st–" Craig starts but is cut off when Tyler kisses him again, this time though their tongues come into play, both trying to dominate. When Tyler thinks he wins his tongue is drawn out and sucked on by Mini. The action coaxes a throaty moan from him. When they draw back, strings of saliva connect them. Tyler looks at Craig who's smirking deviously under him like he's won the lottery.

He lets out a feral growl at being beaten before he wipes that smirk away when he palms at the bulge through the towel. Craig gasps at the sudden friction before slightly pushing up into Tyler's hand. Tyler grins before leaning down and whispering hotly in his ear.  
"You can try and take control as much as you want, but just know that in the end it's gonna be me with my knot inside that pretty body of yours." He's satisfied when Mini shivers and lets out a strangled moan.

Tyler sucks dark hickeys along the expanse of Craig's neck, not caring whether he finds his sweet spot or not. He does find it though, and Craig bites back a moan.

Not liking how fully clothed Tyler is in comparison, Craig tugs at the fabric of his shirt.  
"Off." He demands with spit covered swollen lips and blown eyes. Honestly Tyler would do anything for the man by this point.

He licks his lips hungrily as he watches Tyler shed his shirt. His hands immediately roam abs and milky skin before he's deciding to turn the tables.

Tyler huffs at Craig's sudden strength when he flips them so that Mini is now on top. The smaller male wastes no time either, leaning down to bite and lick hickeys all over Tyler's neck and chest.  
"Jesus Mini. If you wanted to decorate the Christmas tree all you had to do was ask." Tyler lets out a shaky breath and Craig laughs. 

He leans down and sucks one of the taller man's nipples and is given a barely audible noise as a response.  
"You were saying something, piggy?" He playfully glances at his lover's flushed cheeks and near-black eyes.

Tyler doesn't even notice the wandering hand until his belt is unlocked with a metal click. Craig is scraping is teeth lightly across his skin, all the way to his boxers. Tyler's nerves are alight, and everything in the room is hot. He raises his hips slightly so Craig can remove his jeans. He can already feel the start of a knot forming.

When Craig finally finishes stripping Tyler of his pants, he gazes, pleased with the bulge under his boxers that's already leaking and soaking them.  
"Already so wet for me?" He quirks an eyebrow at the American while biting his lips and enjoying Tyler's panting and red face.

Both males can scent the arousal on each other; it hangs thick in the air and comes off of them in waves.

Wildcat is switching the roles again while getting rid of his uncomfortably tight underwear. Mini squirming under him because he wasn't done being on top, but stops moving to appreciate how big Tyler is. He is the second biggest Alpha in their group after all.

"Like what you see?" Tyler is teasing as he tugs at the corner of Craig's towel, easily unwrapping it at feasting his eyes on a beautiful sight. Pre-cum is spilling from Craig manhood all over his stomach and dripping down his thighs. Craig gasps at the cool air brushing his erection and curls his toes when Tyler licks a stripe from base to tip.

"I s-swear to god if you are a horrible tease..." Craig's threat is low as he trails his hands down his partner's back. That's when Tyler completely swallows him whole with no hesitation.  
"Hmm?" He hums in his throat which sends vibrations straight to Craig's cock.  
"Ngh~" is the only reply Craig can manage as he buries his fingers in Tyler soft hair and tries his hardest to muffle his moans.

Tyler pulls up to lap at the fluid bubbling from the tip before going back down again, tongue running along and mouth suctioning.

"T-Tyler, I c-can't–" Craig's voice increases in pitch but he growls when Tyler pulls back completely and stops his ministrations. Tyler chuckles darkly at his irritation before nipping his earlobe.  
"You come undone with me." He orders before waving three fingers in front of the submissive's mouth. The Delta trembles slightly from his overstimulated nerves as he sucks, his tongue wrapping saliva and completely coating the digits with lubricant.

Being a tease, he nibbles as Tyler pulls his fingers from the wet cavern. The Alpha grows impossibly harder at the display, and Mini is cheekily grinning. Until a finger is pushed knuckle-deep in his hole with no warning. He clenches immediately at the feeling and lets out a high-pitched noise.  
"So tight." Tyler rumbles as he licks his way into Craig's mouth and swallows his moans.

He moves rapidly, one finger turning into three as he searches for that special muscle. Mini producing cute noises as he pants and attempts to stay quiet increases Wildcat's drive. When his fingers brush over the pulsing object, he shoots Craig a devilish grin before he's pressing down firmly.

Craig mewls at the feeling before fingers are pulled out and it stops abruptly, replaced with Tyler stroking his own aching member. Gaining enough composure that it surprises him, Craig leans up to place his hand on his best friend's erection before thumbing the slit and spreading pre-cum all over the head.   
"God fuck mph–" Tyler cries out in surprise before pushing Mini below him.

He lines his dick up with Craig's plump ass before easing slowly into him. His future mate is gasping and sobbing underneath him as he continues to enter him. His growing knot clips Mini's ring of muscle before he's down to the root. 

Craig is whimpering and squirming, trying to adjust the new intrusion while Wildcat is trying to keep is composure and totally not focussing on the tight heat engulfing him.

"Move, please?" Craig begs and Tyler reels in the way his partner looks with him buried hilt-deep, their bodies pressed together.  
"I wonder how thin these hotel walls are?" He smiles cockily and realization washes over Mini's flushed face.  
"Tyler–" Craig's protest is silenced as Tyler pulls out before thrusting back in deep, his forming knot tugging at Craig's rim.

Craig wails at the continuous onslaught of pleasure as Wildcat hits his prostate directly with every thrust. He's chasing that edge that will have him completely sated, and vaguely notices the drool slipping down his chin and the lewd cries of pleasure he's producing.

"God Craig, you're so tight. You look so good under me, and I'm so close to coming to those pretty noises you're making. Only I can make you feel this way." Tyler is constantly praising the Delta under him, and Craig is leaving crescent shaped welts all over his back that send pickles of pleasure straight to his groin.

Soon Tyler's knot swells to the point where he won't be able pull out, so he can't wait to send his little Delta over the edge.   
"You're mine, right? Mine to love, mine to fuck, all mine for good?" He's growling into Craig's ear while he continues pounding into him, and Craig shudders with the overwhelming pleasure of it all.  
"Y-yes, I'm all yours. Always h-have been." Craig sobs out as his end is upon him.

Tyler purrs with approval as he nuzzles at Craig's neck before biting down at the juncture between his shoulder and neck to claim him. Craig cries out as he spurts hot seed all over his chest and clenches down on Tyler's knot. Tyler is barely able to keep from losing it. He wants his mate to mark him before he comes undone. Besides, the two are already tied together by his knot so it's not like Craig is able to go anywhere anytime soon.

When Craig finally calms down he's staring at Tyler with a sated gaze and loving eyes. Tyler tilts his head and exposes his neck as an offering, and his lover understands what he wants.  
"My Alpha?" He innocently questions as he trails a hand down Tyler's chest. The Alpha shivers happily at those words as he nods his head.  
"All yours, Craig." 

That's all the confirmation Craig needs to clench his teeth down on Tyler to create a matching mating mark of his own. Tyler howls out as his orgasm hits him like a tidal wave, and he fills Mini with his fluids.

Exhausted, he lets his head fall on Craig's shoulder. He's still releasing and Mini is clenching on him, milking him dry.  
\---------------  
After about 7 minutes, Tyler is finally empty and grabbing tissues to clean up the small male he's hooked to. They will be stuck together for at least an hour so there's no rush. Mini is looking quite tired, his eyes drooping as he happily clings to his Alpha. 

Tyler chuckles at the display and he adjusts the couple so Tyler is spooning the other.  
"I love you." He purrs as he settles his head so his lips brush the back of Craig's neck.  
"I love you too, Tyler." Craig mumbles back sleepily, and the two snuggle closer before drifting off, finally content.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually from a book of mine I have yet to post, but it's completely unrelated and has no spoilers so enjoy!  
> ~misty-chaos


End file.
